


2U and a Couch

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Hands explore warm skin, a sensory overload as mouths and tongues follow the caress, inhaling the scent of sweat and arousal.





	2U and a Couch

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 24 of 2011

The couch feels soft when Yunho’s back hits it, a dull thud against the wooden frame beneath the armrest as his head connects. A heavy weight settles itself on Yunho’s lap as Yoochun begins to attack his neck with fervor. A flitter of strong arousal behind taut muscles, deep in Yunho’s belly as Yoochun continues to suckle at the junction of his collarbones. Yoochun’s lust is overwhelming, the need growing and Yunho feels Yoochun’s hips grind down against his own, fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt with the speed of desperation. Yunho claws at Yoochun’s t-shirt, pulling it off roughly, wrapping hands around Yoochun’s hips to draw their bodies closer, to feel radiating heat and connect with a kiss. Hands explore warm skin, a sensory overload as mouths and tongues follow the caress, inhaling the scent of sweat and arousal. 

Yunho’s hips lift to allow his jeans to be tugged off along with his underwear, blunt nails scraping along his thighs in the process and he lets out a hiss. Yunho’s hands slip inside the back of Yoochun’s pants to grasp at the smooth skin of his ass, as Yoochun unbuckles his own jeans and pushes them down to rest on his thighs, allowing his hard cock to spring free. Hot flesh meets as Yoochun lowers his pelvis to meet with Yunho’s parting thighs, their moans echoing in the dark room. He slickens his hand with saliva, running it under and then along the cleft of Yunho’s ass until he reaches the hot opening and presses in. 

Neither cares for gentle actions at this point, need and desire aching deeply within them. Yunho messily dragging his tongue along any of Yoochun’s flesh he can reach, his cheeks flushed and breath coming out in ragged pants as he rocks his hips upwards desperately to push on Yoochun’s fingers. Finally Yoochun withdraws, runs his hands up and down Yunho’s strong, sinewy thighs before reaching under him to lift his ass to rest on the tops of his own legs. He parts Yunho’s cheeks, lines up, and with a kiss to Yunho’s mouth, pushes forward. It’s hot, tight and awkwardly cramped on the small couch, but neither pays it any mind as Yoochun presses himself in, over and over. The pace is frantic, a race for gratuitous completion- Yunho hooking one leg over the back of the couch and the other over Yoochun’s own, finding space to plant his foot on the couch and lift up, hoping to drive Yoochun deeper into himself. 

Sweat builds in the crevasses and dips of their bodies, hot beads rolling down the backs of Yunho’s thighs and Yoochun’s straining back. Yoochun’s hand reaches to surround Yunho’s aching member and he almost loses his balance until Yunho’s heavy arms surround his neck, pulling him close so he can feel Yunho’s breath against his damp skin. Each pounding movement presses the cool metallic zipper of Yoochun’s jeans into the soft flesh of Yunho’s ass, leaving a red imprint, spurring Yunho to whine and buck harder, the rhythm lost in desperation. He comes when he feels Yoochun’s warm hand squeeze his cock, goes loose with satiation before clinging to Yoochun’s neck and shoulders as Yoochun’s begins to pump his own completion in earnest.

Yoochun continues to pound into Yunho’s body, his thrusts becoming shorter yet pressing in as deep as he can with every movement. Yunho mouths at his neck and he grapples with Yunho’s hips and sides in an attempt to anchor himself as he feels the pleasure rush through him with all the force of a tsunami. His body jerks as he drains himself inside Yunho’s tight warmth and his mouth connects with Yunho’s shoulder as his arms give out beneath him. They lay tightly embraced, sweat sticking their bodies together, their limbs heavy with satiation and entangled, as sleep overcomes them.


End file.
